1. Field
The invention relates to the field of network switches. In particular, the invention relates to a multi-level memory mechanism in network switches.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
Data networking devices, such as a network switch, may use a store and forward mechanism to route data frames. These devices store and process frames at a high rate but also provide for large storage capacity to store a large number of frames in case of congestion.
Currently, these devices either have an internal memory or an external memory. A device with an internal memory provides for high bandwidth, but since the physical size of the chip is limited, the size of the memory is limited. Therefore, storage capacity is limited. A device with an external memory provides for high storage capacity. However, the limited pin count of the device limits the width of the data bus that can be used to access the external memory. Therefore, bandwidth is limited.